


A dress

by SquirrelKiln



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben's also just not a coward, It's not tra ns he's just okay with dresses, Not in a weird way more like a 'I accept my own interests' way, Other, crossdressing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: You should know this by now.In which Ben gets jokingly dared to wear a dress and reminds everyone that Ben Tennyson ain't play no games.





	A dress

"Whyyyy are we here again?" Ben asked with a bored expression.

"Because you ruined Gwen's favorite jacket with Stinkfly," Rook commented helpfully. Ben gave him a look.

"I  _ mean _ why are we going to twenty different stores?"

"The jacket I had isn't made anymore," Gwen spoke up as she picked a jacket off the rack. "So, I'm finding a different one. And torturing you by bringing you along."

"Ha. She knows you well, Tennyson." Kevin grinned at Ben.

"You're being dragged along too," Ben reminded him in an annoyed tone. The four of them were in a store--Gwen was wandering around looking for a jacket, Kevin and Ben were on a bench waiting for her, and Rook was standing next to Ben. Admittedly, all three boys were ready to leave, but were all obligated to stay.

"You know if you look around you might find something you like." Gwen looked over her shoulder at the three.

"Doubt it." Ben decided he'd stop watching Gwen and space out instead. It took a bit for him to come to, but the second he did he noticed Gwen staring down at him with a smirk.

"... What's that look for?" Ben rubbed his eyes.

"I'm just saying, you seemed pretty interested in that dress over there," Gwen teased. Ben gave her a confused look.

"She is correct--you were staring for a good six minutes,” Rook added. Ben rolled his eyes once it clicked.

"I was spacing out, guys." Ben shifted in the seat. "You find anything, Gwen?"

"I did," Gwen said simply.

"No, no. Ben, you were so focused on that dress, why don't you--" Kevin grinned, having joined in on the teasing when Ben cut him off.

"No. I already told you guys I was spacing out." Ben crossed his arms. "Right, Rook?"

"Do not include me in this." Rook stepped aside. "Seems like family business."

"C'mon, Ben, just try it on. Do it, you won't." Gwen was pretty sure Ben wouldn't do it. Ben grimaced but suddenly, he smiled.

"Think they'll have my size?" Ben got to his feet and walked over to the rack. Gwen's smile slowly fell.

"You're... serious?"

"Of course," Ben said matter-of-factly.

"... You're bluffing."

"Nope."

"Please."

Ben winked. "This looks like a decent fit. BRB." Ben went to the dressing rooms before anyone could stop him.

"... What have I done?" Gwen whispered. "He's gonna come out as XLR8 or something wearing a dress, isn't he?"

"I do not think so. He was... Serious." Rook watched the door of the dressing room. " _ Very _ serious."

"I think you just triggered some latent trauma," Kevin noted. "Gotta admit, that's pretty ballsy."

"You're... Not helping." Gwen grimaced. Kevin shrugged.

"Well, what're the chances he's actually gonna come out wearing the--ohdeargod." Kevin cut himself off when he saw Ben leave the changing room in the dress. Ben didn't look embarrassed in the slightest--cocky more than anything.

"So, what do you think?" Ben asked casually. The three stared.

"... Okay I'll admit it, I didn't think you'd actually do it." Gwen let out a sigh and held up her hands. "You win."

"Damn," Kevin said simply, in an impressed manner.

"' _ Damn _ ' indeed." Rook was staring for a much different reason than the other two, and anyone who knew Revonnahgander body language could see how flustered he was. Ben was the only one in the room who could but he pretended not to see.

"You wish I was less confident than this." Ben looked himself over. "I mean I kinda like this. I think I'm gonna get it."

"Now I  _ know _ you're bluffing." Kevin laughed.

"Ye of little faith..." Ben shook his head and turned back into the changing rooms. He came back out wearing his original clothes but still had the dress slung over his arm. "Well? Let's go pay."

Everyone stared at Ben as they waited for him to put the dress back. Ben just headed for the counter. The three followed after him when the realization hit that he wasn't going to put it back. Like he said, Ben did buy the dress without even flinching.

They split up in the parking lot to go to their respective vehicles. Ben seemed relaxed in the truck too.

"... Please tell me this is some elaborate Earth joke I am just not getting," Rook said to break the silence.

"What? No. I just like this dress." Ben shrugged. "Ain't nothing wrong with that."

"... I suppose not..." Rook muttered.

"Do you like it?" Ben asked. Rook's face felt like fire.

"Pardon?"

"You were pretty flustered in there." Ben watched Rook with a smirk. Rook refused to look at him.

"Er... It... Looks very nice, yes."

"On me, I mean."

"... I am sure this is a murder attempt." Rook muttered. Ben burst out laughing.

"Maybe I'll wear it for you sometime since you like it so much," Ben teased. Rook took in and let out a deep breath.

"You are a dick." Rook said. Ben burst out laughing once more.

"Maybe. maybe." He mused.

* * *

"Yeah, just--just look in there. It's in there somewhere!" Ben called out to Rook. The two were at Ben's house, where Ben had been showering before the two had to leave for a mission.

"Is there any way to lower those perimeters?" Rook looked around Ben's messy room with a slight grimace. His own barracks would never be so disorganized, but it wasn't surprising that this is what Ben's bedroom looked like.

"Uhhh, closet? I have some alien stuff there from over the years." Ben dried his hair by just ruining it with a towel.

"I see. And you have not cleared this with the Plumbers?" Rook slid open the closet door and stepped back as a lot of items fell out. Some clothes that had fallen off hangers, awards, and miscellaneous alien items. Rook crouched next to the mess and began the search.

"Ha, no. Max knows about most? of them. Ever since mom messed with that Galvanic calibrator, I check with him to make sure it's safe to keep here... Unless I forget, I think I have some guns there still. Oh! Is my hover board in there?"

"Ben, I am searching for ID masks, not your hover--" Rook paused. "Yes it is here."

"Cooool! I was looking for that!"

"Ben, I am not seeing the ID masks in this mess that is the floor of your closet." Rook picked up a medal--he could recognize Gourmand writing, likely another 'thanks for saving the universe' metal. He gently placed it back in the pile.

"Uhhhh--I have like, a shoe organizer on my--pole thingy in the closet. I have some stuff on that, too, that's probably where the masks are." Ben pulled his clothes on.

"Ah." Rook stood up again. He moved the closet doors aside to look at the hanging shoe rack. "Oh, you were correct, I found--" Rook paused.

Although the rack did have two ID masks in it, there was something more surprising beside it. Rook tentatively reached out and picked a dress off a hanger. It had been a while since Rook had seen this dress, and he assumed the same of Ben. It was the one Ben bought as a gag a while ago--but since he still had it, was it really..?

"You found 'em?" Ben walked into his room with his hair still a bit damp, a bit messy. When he entered his room and saw the dress his face lit up with excitement. "Dude! I totally forgot I had that! Jeez, I need to wear different clothes more often." Ben walked up to Rook, taking the dress from him.

Rook was already flustered and confused. "Er... You... Really like it?"

"Yeah, totally. Wouldn't have bought it if I thought otherwise... Ooh, think it still fits?" Ben put the dress on his bed before taking off his shirt.

"I--excuse me?" Rook looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"I'm seeing if it fits still, duh. Dude, you've seen me in worse situations than in my underwear." Once Ben took off his pants he pulled the dress on. "Ayyy, it still fits! Rook look!"

Rook did not look.

"Rooook! C'mon, it still looks good on me." Ben whined.

"I... Am sure it does." Rook said while very much not looking at Ben.

"You're not looking." Ben put his hands on his hips. "Rook Blonko."

Rook winced.

"Why aren't you looking, dude?" Ben pouted. "I thought Revonnahgander culture was cool about gender stereotypes and stuff."

"It... Is, but..." Rook shifted in place. "Is this not an embarrassing situation in your culture?"

"I mean, yeah, usually, but I'm cool with it. I like dresses." Ben looked down at himself. "I just can't wear 'em in public because the media is weird."

"... Oh." Rook nodded stiffly. Ben smiled some and sidestepped into Rook's line of view. Rook's body stiffened and he showed the most flustered body language Ben had ever seen from him.

"Don't tell me you think I look attractive in this." Ben grinned widely once it clicked.

"Er... I will not?" Rook messed with his hands as he stared.

Ben laughed. "Is that why you got so embarrassed when I first got this dress? That's cute. Don't worry, man, it's not a big deal. I look good in everything."

Rook had to agree, but Ben didn't need to know that.

"If you're gonna stare forever you might as well take a picture, it'll last longer." Ben winked and went to pick up the clothes he was wearing previously from his bed.

"If you insist." Rook took out his phone. Ben laughed and put the clothes down again.

"That was a joke, actually, but aight." Ben posed in a way he saw anime characters do for Rook's photo. Once that was over and Rook was back to staring, Ben changed back into his usual clothes.

"If you wanted assistance in cleaning your room, I would not mind helping." Rook said as an attempt of changing the topic.

"What? My room  _ is _ clean." Ben pulled on his jacket. "You find the masks?

"Your room is most certainly not clean." Rook took the masks from the rack.

"Well you found those pretty quickly, didn't you?" Ben grinned. "Must mean it's clean."

"No, I found them because--I am not going to win this. Can we leave before you discover something else to fluster me with?" Rook looked at the masks in his hand.

"Fiiiiine." Ben laughed. "I'll have to remember to wear that around you more often. That look you had was pretty cute." Ben turned and left the room before he could consider his own words. Rook felt the same flustered feeling but followed nonetheless. He wouldn't hear the end of this, and he wasn’t sure he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old, spur of the moment fanfic that extended way too long. It's a bit scattered for those reasons.


End file.
